Naruto Gets the Girls
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: A fic in which Naruto is a ladies man and claims for himself multiple mates. This will be a harem fic of epic proportions. There will be gender-bending but no yaoi. Naruto/Kurenai, Naruto/Anko, Naruto/Ayame, Naruto/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura, Naruto/Ino, Naruto/TenTen, Naruto/fem!Sasuke, Naruto/fem!Kakashi, Naruto/Karin, Naruto/Tayuya, Naruto/Temari, Naruto/fem!Gaara, etc. Naruto/Multi.
1. Kurenai Gets a Rectal Exam

**Chapter One**

**Kurenai Gets It**

"To perform a proper Genjutsu, you must focus on your Yin-chakra, and dampen your Yang-chakra, as the presence of Yang-chakra is the antithesis of Genjutsu," Kurenai explained to her current student, Uzumaki Naruto.  
"I can help you with this one, kit," said Kurama. strong"If you allow it, I can suppress your Yang-chakra, seeing as only my Yin-chakra is sealed inside of you."  
"Go ahead, Kurama," said Naruto. "I hereby give you, Kyuubi No Kitsune, permission to suppress my Yang-chakra."  
"Thanks for trusting me, kit," said Kurama, wiping away a tear from her eye. "You have been so good to me, even though it is because of me that you never knew your parents."  
"Don't sweat it, Kurama, I know that it was Uchiha Madara's fault that you attacked that day," said Naruto. "Now go ahead and suppress my Yang-chakra so that I can perform Genjutsu and impress Kurenai-Sensei."  
"Sure thing, kit," said Kurama, focussing her chakra on suppressing her container's Yang-chakra and enhancing his Yin-Chakra. "Go and get her."  
Naruto nodded and began making the hand seals in order to perform the Genjutsu. "Uzumaki Clan's Secret Technique, Hell Illusion!" said Naruto as he completed the Genjutsu, trapping his Sensei in a hellish genjutsu of his own design.  
"It took Kurenai a few minutes to de-spell her student's genjutsu, and when she did, she was noticeably winded. "Well done, Naruto-kun. That was a fantastic technique and flawless Yang-suppression. You deserve to choose a reward." Naruto did not hesitate and immediately approached his tired Sensei and kissed her passionately. She immediately returned the kiss, sensing where this was going and not minding in the slightest. Clothes were quickly shed as the knuckleheaded ninja and his sensei surrendered to their passion for one another. Kurenai got onto her hands and knees and wiggled her rear invitingly, giggling as Naruto slapped it. He rubbed his member against her wet heat for a few moments, making sure it was well-lubed before lining up with her puckered asshole.  
"What do you want, Kurenai-_chan_?" asked Naruto, putting an emphasis on the honorific.  
"I want you to fuck me hard, Naruto-_kun_," replied Kurenai.  
"Where do you want it?" asked Naruto teasingly.  
"In my ass," replied Kurenai. "Please, Naruto-kun, your sensei needs it in her ass." Naruto grinned and pushed forward, his member being engulfed by his sensei's tight asshole. He continued pushing forward until he was balls deep in his teacher's rectum.  
"How do you want it, gentle or rough?" asked Naruto before nibbling on his sensei's earlobe, causing her to moan.  
"Rough, I don't want to be able to sit comfortably for a year!" exclaimed Kurenai. She truly wanted her student to reck her. It was a new feeling, and one that she couldn't properly explain.  
"My sexy Sensei's wish," said Naruto, "is my command." He pulled out until just the tip was inside her before pushing forward again hard. Again and again he pounded his sexy Sensei's tight ass. She moaned loudly as he roughly fucked her tight asshole. She came at least three times before Naruto stopped and pulled out. He then entered her pussy, groaning at her tightness as he tore through her barrier. He was close to his climax, and wanted to claim his sexy sensei properly as one of his mates. Just before his climax, he bit into her neck, infusing his bite with the Kyuubi's chakra and drawing blood. Kurenai moaned in pain and pleasure as Naruto bit into her neck before releasing his load into her waiting womb. "You are now mine for life, Kurenai-emchan."  
"Good," said Kurenai as she cuddled with the blond jinchūiki. "I'm glad." The couple waited a few minutes before getting up and getting dressed. "Thank you for being my first and my last, Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad that you were my first, Kurenai-chan," said Naruto. The two kissed passionately before parting ways. "Who should I claim next?"  
"I'm sure Anko would be more than happy for you to claim her," mused Kurenai. "There's also that girl from the ramen stand. What's her name? She might be a civilian, but she sure is beautiful."  
"Ayame," said Naruto. "Or Anko. Two marvellous options. I'm glad that I have you to ask for advice, Kurenai-chan"  
"I'm glad to give you my advice, Naruto-kun," said Kurenai.


	2. Anko the Tease and Ayame the Seductress

**Chapter Two**

**Anko the Tease and Ayame the Seductress**

Mitarashi Anko couldn't believe her luck as she was kissed by the blond jinchūriki that she had been teasing for the last few months. Not being one to be put off by Anko's former association with the traitorous Snake Sannin Orochimaru, having been similarly hated by the villagers for years for something he couldn't control, Naruto kissed Anko passionately. He swiftly divested the snake mistress of her clothes as she did the same to him. Getting down on her knees, she surprised the blonde by taking him into her mouth.  
Even though he had recently mated with Kurenai, he was still astonished by how pleasurable the sensation of Anko sucking him off was. Wanting to return the favor, he pushed her to the ground and turned so that her lower lips were in reach of his mouth. He licked her, causing her to moan around his member. He then proceeded to eat the sexy snake kunoichi out. As he climaxed into her mouth, she climaxed from his attentions and he drank her divine juices before getting up. Anko wasted no time before getting onto her hands and knees and wiggling her rear seductively. She got a smack on her ass for her troubles. He lined himself up with her entrance and kissed her neck before whispering into her ear. "Are you sure, Anko-chan?" he asked.  
"Let me put it this way, Naruto-kun," said Anko. "If you don't fuck me right now, they will never find your body." Getting the hint, Naruto cupped Anko's breasts and tweaked her nipples before plunging into her sodden core, tearing away her barrier.

"Do you want it gentle or rough, Anko-hime?" asked Naruto. He didn't care either way himself. He just wanted to please his newest mate.  
"I want it rough, Naruto-kun," replied Anko. "Wreck my sodden cunt with your enormous cock!"  
Getting the message, Naruto began to move, starting out slow and getting increasingly faster, making sure not to go too fast. He didn't want to climax too soon, after all. Soon enough, Anko's cunt was strangling his member as she climaxed. Before climaxing himself, he bit her neck, infusing his bite with the Kyuubi's chakra.  
"I hope you know that you are far from done, Naruto-kun," said Anko, wiggling her rear in invitation for round two. Instead of lining up with her pussy again, like she expected, Naruto lined up with her rear entrance. and whispered to Anko.  
"Do you want me to wreck your tight little ass?" asked Naruto.  
"Kami, yes Naruto," replied Anko as she shivered at the thought. "Please give my ass a proper pounding, Naruto-kun!"  
"You can bet your ass on it," said Naruto, before pushing forward, meeting little resistance as he slid his member home into Anko's tight ass. "Do you want me to fuck you into a coma, Anko-chan?" he asked.  
"Yes please, Naruto-kun!" replied Anko. "Wreck my ass! Pound it until I can't sit comfortably for the next decade!"  
"Your wish, my sexy snake lady, is my command," said Naruto before pulling out until only his tip was inside her. He pushed forward hard and proceeded to fuck the snake mistress' ass. She came three times before passing out and he climaxed into her unconscious body. He then dressed them both before taking off.  
"He greeted Ayame as he entered Ichiraku's. As she served him his usual enormous helping of ramen, the two struck up a friendly conversation. "Tell me Naruto," she said, "have you been thinking about any special girls?"  
Grinning, Naruto replied, "I've claimed two mates so far. The Genjutsu Mistress Yuhi Kurenai and the Snake Mistress Mitarashi Anko."  
"You work fast, Naruto-kun," said Ayame. "But tell me, is there room for a third?" She winked seductively.  
"Of course, Ayame-chan," said Naruto, knowing where this was going. He leaned over the counter and kissed the sexy ramen waitress. Ayame got lost in the kiss and didn't react when Naruto undressed both her and himself. She was soon bent over the counter as her shop's most loyal customer lined himself up with her entrance. He kissed her neck as he swiftly entered her. He began to make love to the sexy waitress as she moaned in ecstasy. Before climaxing, he bit down into her neck, infusing his bite with the Kyuubi's chakra as he claimed her as his third mate. A moment later, she cried out as he entered her back door.  
"You didn't ask if you could fuck my ass, Naruto-kun," Ayame teased. Naruto smirked and kissed her neck on his mating mark, causing her to moan.  
"I don't hear you complaining, Ayame-emhime/em," he replied as he began fucking her ass, causing her to scream in ecstasy. She climaxed multiple times as he sodomized her before he finally released his load into her asshole. She then got onto her knees as he stood up, taking him into her mouth, tasting herself on his length as she deepthroated him. "emFuck/em, Ayame-chan!" Naruto groaned as the sexy ramen waitress gave him head. He soon climaxed into her mouth, smiling as she swallowed his load before pulling back and giving him a sexy smirk. The two got dressed and Ayame went to tell her father that she would be moving in with Naruto. He wished her happiness and congratulated her for bagging the young man that she had had a crush on for years. Back at the Uzumaki Compound, Naruto was busy making dinner as his three sexy ladies sat at the table, gossiping about this and that. "Dinner is served, he said, setting a bowl of spaghetti before each of his mates before getting one for himself  
"I wonder who Naruto-kun is going to claim next," wondered Anko as Kurenai and Ayame each nodded in agreement.  
"I'd imagine either Hinata Hyūga or Sakura Haruno," said Kurenai. "The Hyūga girl has had a crush on Naruto for years, and Naruto has had a crush on Haruno for even longer."  
"How about both," said Naruto, adding his two cents. "Hinata has a rack that rivals Tsunade's and I've loved Sakura for years. Ino would also be a good option, the blonde bombshell that she is." The three kunoichi nodded their heads in agreement.  
"How about Sasuke?" asked Ayame. "That emo chick needs to get laid badly." The other three nodded in agreement.  
"Naruto's Jounin Sensei, Kakashi, would also be a good choice," noted Anko. "Naruto's father was her Sensei, and she had a major crush on the yellow flash." Kurenai nodded in agreement.  
"Sakura and Ino are next," said Naruto. "The two are best friends, and thus should become my mates on the same day."


	3. The Pinkette Nurse & the Blonde Florist

**Chapter Three**

**The Pinkette Medical Ninja and the Blonde Florist**

Sakura was busy filling out paperwork at her desk in the hospital when her oldest friend walked into the room. "Hey, Sakura-chan, how's it going?" asked Naruto.

"It's going well, Naruto-kun," said Sakura. "To what do I owe this visit."

"This," said Naruto as he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Feeling his passion for her in the kiss, Sakura couldn't help but return the kiss. Soon, she was relieved of her lab coat, her tank top, and her trousers. She couldn't help but shiver in anticipation of what was to come. She was soon bent over her desk and relieved of her undergarments. Naruto lined himself up with her entrance and kissed her neck. He then pushed into her, tearing through her barrier and thrusting into her. She let out a moan as he proceeded to gently make love to her. Before climaxing, Naruto bit into her neck, infusing his bite with the Kyuubi's chakra. "You are now mine, Sakura-chan." She blushed as she thought over what had just happened. Her best friend had claimed her as his mate after taking her virginity. He then pulled out and prodded her back entrance with his member.

"That's dirty, Naruto-kun," said Sakura, blushing.

"It's a good thing that you're my dirty girl then, isn't it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he plunged into Sakura's tight ass. She let out a moan as her best friend sodomized her. "You are such a slut, Sakura-chan, getting off on your best friend raping your ass." Sakura was turned on as Naruto degraded her. "I bet you'd like to watch me do the same to Ino-chan." Sakura's eyes widened as she imagined it. She climaxed three times before he released his load into her rectum.

Naruto and Sakura got dressed before exiting the hospital and making their way to the Yamanaka Clan's flower shop.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Ino as she hugged them both. "It's so good to see you both."

"This isn't a social call," said Naruto before pulling the blonde kunoichi into a heated kiss. Ino quickly surrendered to her desire and returned the kiss. Soon, she was relieved of her clothing and bent over the counter of her shop. "I'm going to take you where anyone could walk in and see, Ino-chan."

"Yes, please take me!" pleaded Ino. "I don't care who watches. I want you to fuck me!"

Naruto plunged into Ino's core, tearing through her barrier. As he proceeded to fuck the blond kunoichi, Sakura began playing with herself. Before climaxing, Naruto bit Ino's neck, infusing his bite with the Kyuubi's chakra and claiming her as his mate. "You are now mine, Ino Yamanaka." Naruto then pulled out and prodded her back entrance with his member. He then plunged into the blonde florist's rectum. She climaxed three times before he released his load.

888

Back at the Uzumaki Compound, Ino and Sakura were getting to know Kurenai, Anko, and Ayame better as fellow mates of Naruto as the blonde knucklehead was cooking dinner.


	4. The Emo Kunoichi and the Hyūga Heiress

Chapter Four

The Emo Kunoichi and the Hyūga Heiress

Naruto went to visit his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, at the Uchiha Compound. The last Uchiha greeted him with a rare smile on her face. "Welcome to my family home, Naruto-kun," Sasuke greeted Naruto with a hug.

"I'm glad to be here, Sasuke-_hime_," replied Naruto, hugging his friend. He then leaned in and kissed her. Sasuke melted into the kiss and soon found herself relieved of her clothes.

"After all of these years, you will be mine," said Naruto as he lined himself up with his best friend's entrance. As he pushed into her, Sasuke let out a moan. "How long have you wanted me to fuck you, Sasuke-chan?"

"Years," answered Sasuke. "Many years." The emo kunoichi felt euphoric as she was fucked by her best friend. Years of sexual tension were resolved in this moment of passion between herself and Naruto. "I love you, Naruto-kun. I have always loved you." Naruto picked up the pace and proceeded to fuck Sasuke into oblivion. Before climaxing, Naruto bit down on Sasuke's neck, infusing his bite with the Kyūbi's chakra.

"You are now mine, Sasuke-chan," said Naruto as he pulled out and lined himself up with Sasuke's backdoor. As he pushed in to Sasuke's rectum, the dark-haired kunoichi let out a groan. As he began to fuck Sasuke's ass, Naruto cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples, eliciting a moan from his emo friend. He brought Sasuke to three orgasms before releasing his load into her rectum.

As Naruto got dressed, Sasuke retrieved her own clothes. "See ya, Sasuke-chan," said Naruto as he left. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

888

Hinata greeted Naruto at the front door of the Hyūga Estate. She had a smile on her face as she greeted her longtime crush. She led him into a private area where they could spend time with each other. As soon as Hinata closed the door, Naruto's lips were on hers. She kissed him back and in the next moment she was on her back naked as the day she was born with Naruto on top of her as he lined himself up with her entrance. "Are you ready, Hinata?" he asked.

"Oh Kami yes," replied Hinata. "Take me." Naruto obliged and swiftly plunged into Hinata, eliciting a moan from the blue-haired girl. He made love to her, and before climaxing, bit into her neck, infusing his bite with the Kyūbi's chakra.

"You are now mine, Hinata," said Naruto as he pulled out and lined up with her back door. As he plunged into her ass, she let out a deep groan. Three climaxes later, Hinata felt Naruto release his load.

888

Back at the Uzumaki Compound, Sasuke and Hinata were chatting with Naruto's other four mates as the blonde knucklehead prepared dinner.


End file.
